


Kissable and quiet

by Ischa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disturbing Themes, Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean's death Sam is still obsessed.</p><p><i> The rules of mankind just don’t apply here anymore. Maybe they never did – not in your life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissable and quiet

**Title:** Kissable and quiet ****  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** After Dean's death Sam is still obsessed.  
 **Warning(s):** creepy Sam, angst, character death, a bit necrophilia...  
 **Author Notes:** I know it’s creepy…okay, just stay away from it if it bothers you.  
 **Word Count:** 3X100  
 **Beta:** asm-z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
It’s just white. Plain white and you think that he wouldn’t like it that way. YOU don’t like it that way. Maybe a little bit of black paint would do the trick? Better black than white – that’s for sure. Really, black is just so much cooler.  
And Dean was always cool…you still think it now. Because…yeah you looked up to him, sometimes you still do.  
Somehow it doesn’t look that threatening that way. It should, you think, but it doesn’t. The inside is white, of course. You can’t paint the inside black…because he is in there. Lying still and quiet.

~2~  
It’s unnatural. It is. Not for you, though, because you’ve seen a lot of things and now…unnatural is just second nature to you. The rules of mankind just don’t apply here anymore. Maybe they never did – not in your life.  
It’s like how living in a bubble might be. A dark bubble no one can see…but people FEEL. You are not like them. They don’t know what is wrong with you and you seem innocent and nice enough. But normal people don’t kill demons and can’t kill with their bare hands like they’re born to do it.  
And they don’t…

~3~  
And they don’t usually have a corpse in their black freezer. They don’t check on it once a week and they don’t kiss it goodnight.  
Cold, cold lips. So still and quiet and you hate that too. And it’s hard; you think those lips shouldn’t feel like that, shouldn’t be like that, shouldn’t look like that, but it’s the only thing you have left. Besides, you’ve been obsessing about them for years.  
Sometimes when you’re just looking – not touching, not wanting, not needing (that comes later) – you wonder.  
About the part that wants, touches, pushes…but he will never know anyway.

~end~


End file.
